Ed’s Energetic Attack
Plants vs. Zombies Plush: Ed's Energetic Attack is the third episode of Plants vs. Zombies Plush and the twenty-third overall. It aired on December 25th, 2015. Synopsis Ed finally gets himself a boss fight… with a Balloon. Will Peashooter and his newly recruited knight buddies be able to stop Ed? Plot The episode begins with Peashooter telling the plants to get ready for the miniboss. Head Zombie mockingly asks the plants if they like his new “machine”. This turns out to be Ed on a balloon, with Ed happily announcing that he is flying. Cabbage-pult begins the assault by firing cabbages. Ed grabs the plant and deposits him over the fence, effectively removing the plant from the battle. Head Zombie reports how Ed can effectively remove the plants from the battle. Ed gets his strings tied near a fence, with Paco repeatedly attacking him. The zombie finally gets free, allowing him to capture the cactus and drop him out of the battlefield. Ed blows himself towards different directions, enjoying his flight. Winter Melon slows the zombie down temporarily before the plant is placed out of the battle. Melon-pult, humorously, runs out of ammo. He resorts to throwing bacon and eggs, peas, as well as even a sandwich, annoying Ed into eating him. Head Zombie accidentally tells the balloon zombie to head towards the Squash, which give the plants time. Meanwhile, Propeller Knight is talking with the other Knights. Tinker Knight is seen siding with the plants, due to the zombies humuliating her. She ends up missing Ed. Treasure Knight takes aim and succeeds in hitting the miniboss. Ed ends up putting Kernel-pult out of the battle before getting hit. After getting hit by an arrow, he ends up destroying the fourth wall by stating the funny music is playing. Head Zombie tries to come up with a plan, only to be defeated by Squash. Treasure Knight utilizes his Treasure Chest, sucking Ed in and severely cutting down the helium supply. Despite the zombie's best efforts, he runs out of air for the balloon, and is defeated by Snapdragon. The plants thank the Knights for their aid, and celebrate. Head Zombie and Ed trudge home in defeat. To their surprise, Zomboss gives Ed a pig, before announcing that he created a new machine for episode 30. It's something evil... something diabolical... something the Plants will regret to fight... The episode ends with an "Oh, yes~" from a hidden figure. Characters Plants * Peashooter * Cabbage-pult * Snapdragon * Lily Pad * Squash * Sunny * Paco * Kernel-pult Zombies * Ed * Head Zombie * Dr. Zomboss Other Characters * Propeller Knight * Tinker Knight * Treasure Knight * A hidden figure (Spoiler alert) Script Ed's Energetic Attack/Transcript Trivia * Ed’s function as a Balloon Zombie and boss is much more dangerous and significant than the Balloon Zombie in the regular Plants vs. Zombies games. * When the tides are turned (Treasure Knight shooting an arrow at Ed's Balloon), Ed breaks the fourth wall by noting a change in music. The same thing occurs with Dr. Zomboss announcing the debut of his new machine. However, the Fourth Wall Gag is not used here in both cases. * LuigiFan00001 stresses that everybody keeps asking if it is the last episode (obviously this is not), and that the more people beg for a specific topic, the less likely he will do. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001